


He's Our Little Shit

by rowx3yourships



Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Liu Yang Yang, Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Liu Yang Yang is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Language, Other Families Not Mentioned, Parent Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Parent Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Parent Moon Taeil, Parent Qian Kun, Slice of Life, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: “Tell me why the teachers call me first?” Ten walked over and sat in Kun’s lap. “You’re the responsible adult, not me.”Wrapping his arms around Ten, Kun laughed softly. “You’re easier to reach, babe. But what was the call about this time? Which one of the boys got caught this time?” Kun loved their kids, he really did, but he had long since come to terms with the fact that they were chaos. Especially their middle child.Ten huffed out a small laugh, raising his eyebrow. “Which do you think?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	He's Our Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a random bit of crack from one of the many series ideas that have been sitting around for a while now and i managed to actually do something with it (i'm not sure if this will be a oneshot or if there will be additional chapters) ... so hopefully you enjoy ... and don't worry - i haven't abandoned my other series / works, things have just been a little crazy with adult life and such 
> 
> i know this is shorter - but it's just a little drabble ... this series (if more people want to see it and it continues) will probably be this type of shorter blurbs ... 
> 
> it might be confusing as there's background stuff that isn't explicitly mentioned / such, but hopefully this will end up as a series if people like it and the other families and such can be introduced and completed

Kun glanced up as Ten walked into the small office with a glare. “What was that about?” He took off his glasses and pushed back from the desk and the stack of papers he had been in the process of grading.

“Tell me why the teachers call me first?” Ten walked over and sat in Kun’s lap. “You’re the responsible adult, not me.”

Wrapping his arms around Ten, Kun laughed softly. “You’re easier to reach, babe. But what was the call about this time? Which one of the boys got caught this time?” Kun loved their kids, he really did, but he had long since come to terms with the fact that they were chaos. Especially their middle child.

Ten huffed out a small laugh, raising his eyebrow. “Which do you think?” Kun laughed and dropped his head to Ten’s shoulder. “Apparently Yangie suddenly decided to debate the validity of several rules and the effectiveness of the punishments. With the Headmaster. He would have only gotten detention for whatever had actually started it, but he had to make things worse for himself. So now he’s suspended for two weeks.”

“So do we need to go pick him up or is he finishing the day?” Kun shook his head, trying not to laugh. He knew that his husband had been stressed over a project the last week, and he hated knowing this would add more stress to him. 

“I have to go pick up the little shit. It’s barely been two hours! You haven’t even left for office hours!” Kun rubbed a hand over Ten’s back, pressing a kiss to his neck. “So now I have to deal with him at home for the next two weeks. During your midterms too, so it’s just going to be me and the monster.”

Kun laughed softly, pulling Ten closer. “I’ll talk to him when he gets home. I can take him this Thursday, it’s just office hours and a few meetings. That should give you a day to yourself at least? We can figure out next week later?”

Ten sighed, leaning against him. “Why did I want to adopt the troublesome ones? Did we really need to adopt the monstrous kids?”

“You fell in love with them when you met them, remember?” Kun bit his lip, knowing it was probably just the stress talking, but at the same time he worried. “Yangie latched onto you at the first meeting. You cried when we had to leave him there the first night. You insisted that he had to be your son, that you both needed each other.”

“I know. As much trouble as he is, I do still love the little shit. Even if he is going to drive me insane before I’m forty.” Ten sighed and Kun tried not to laugh, pointedly not mentioning the fact that they were both past that age. “Ugh, I can already hear Doyoung’s comments this weekend. Why are we friends with him again?”

Kun couldn’t contain the laughter that slipped out this time. “At least this weekend dinner is at the trio’s house. Taeil told me that Xuxi has been trying to smuggle a stray dog from their neighborhood into their house for almost two weeks now. Apparently he kept it hidden for a full night one time before Sicheng found it locked in the boys’ bathroom with an empty laundry basket as a cage.”

Ten’s laughter was bright and Kun smiled in response, relaxing slightly. “Remind me to check Guanheng’s room. Those two are almost inseparable, so I don’t want any wild ideas rubbing off on him.” There was a noise from Ten’s phone and he cursed. “You distracted me. I have to go pick up our middle shit. You have to leave for office hours soon, too.” Kun smiled softly at him as Ten stood with a sigh. “As argumentative as he is, maybe he should be a lawyer. Or probably not. He’d end up pissing off all the judges and probably lose his license in his first trial.”

Kun laughed and stood to pull Ten in for a kiss with a smile. “I love you. The kids love you. You are a wonderful dad. Even if our kids are brats sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Ten raised an eyebrow and Kun laughed before leaning in again.

“True, all the time, they just have moments of being less troublesome monsters. But it doesn’t change the fact that you are an amazing father.” He leaned in to press another kiss to his lips before pulling back with a smile. “But you should probably leave now before we get another phone call from the school.”

Just at that moment, Kun’s phone started to ring, the ID listing the school’s number. Ten raised an eyebrow with a grin. “You were saying?”

Kun laughed, shaking his head as Ten walked out of the office before answering the call, trying to keep the laugh from his voice. “Hello Mrs Park, what can I help you with?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the wayv/nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> let me know what you all think and if you want to see any more of this or if this sort of series idea is something you would like to see more of
> 
> i hope everyone is keeping safe and such ... hopefully a little bit of silly crack fiction will help make your days a little better :)


End file.
